


Storm Clouds

by eliza_snow



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Misunderstandings, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, Slow Burn, Teen Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 18:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17872499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliza_snow/pseuds/eliza_snow
Summary: In a world were there was no attack on Trost, Eren and his friends have to brave life inside the walls. But the new members of the Survey Corps must find their way through secrets, fights and betrayal. And it seems like the future of humanity is depending on them. (Goes canon-divergent in chapter 3 of the manga and episode 4 of the anime.)





	Storm Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native tongue, sorry for all the mistakes. Translating my own writing is more slow going than I would like, so updates will probably be slow and sporadic.  
> Feedback is appreciated!

CHAPTER 1

BEFORE THE STORM

 

“ _It is not the stars that hold our destiny but ourselves._ ”

William Shakespeare, “Julius Caesar”

 

**Summer 850**

**TROST DISTRICT**

The sun shone with full force upon the wall. Not even a small breeze helped the recruits of the 104th training corps to endure the heat. It was tradition for the cadets to help out around the district on the day after the graduation ceremony. When Eren arrived back on top of the wall it was well past noon. Using his sleeve, he tried to clean his face of the sweat as good as possible. Despite his exhaustion he could not hold back a smile – he was so close to reaching his goal. Very soon he would be a part of the survey corps.

While he had worked a lot recruits had gathered on top of the wall. They had probably heard of Sasha’s meat-theft and were looking for a share. Sasha did not seem to take it well, a tortured expression on her face. When she saw Eren approach her face fell. Nevertheless, she stood by what she had promised earlier and everyone got at least a small part. Most of them had brought something along to share among them.

So Eren got a slice of bread and an apple additionally to his piece of the meat. A true feast compared to the meals they would usually have in the training camp.

At last he managed to find his friends among the group and made his way towards them. “Hey, Armin, Mikasa,” he greeted them. “What did Shadis torment you with?” The recruits usually got the jobs the soldiers did not want. The graduation ceremony had taken place on the evening before, they had to choose their unit.

Armin wrinkled his nose. “We had to muck the stables of the barracks. At least we weren’t in the heat the entire time,” he said and looked at his friend with pity.

Eren shrugged. He did not envy Armin this supposed advantage. On the wall he had a view – far over the territory between Rose and Maria. A territory that had belonged to humanity only a few years ago. The territory where Eren and both his friends had spent their childhood.

Silently they sat on the edge of the wall and ate lunch with the other trainees. It was probably the last time that they were all together like this. The next days were going to determine the course of their life’s.

It was Armin who broke the silence. “You seem to have really impressed some people yesterday, Eren. Apparently some of them want to join the survey corps now,” he remarked, while trying to find a way of looking at his friend without getting blinded by the sun.

Eren thought about his words. “What they say today and do tomorrow can still differ,” he commented weakly. He did not want to destroy Armin’s optimism and just maybe he was right. If everyone who had promised it during the last hours would join them, they would probably have to most recruits for the survey corps since – Eren had to think about this – probably ever.

“What is most important is that we stay together,” Mikasa claimed. Eren briefly looked at her, but her own eyes were unfocused while she was combing straw out of her hair. Despite the heat she was still wearing the scarf he had given to her years ago.

Neither Eren nor Armin knew an answer to that. There was nothing to add. Armin and Eren had been friends since they could think and Mikasa had quickly become an irreplaceable part of their friendship. These last years when they only had each other, and the hard training had welded them together even more. There was hardly anything they could not manage if they worked together.

“What do you think we will do in the survey corps? Like right now, when most of them are on an expedition beyond the wall,” he asked thoughtfully.

Only this morning they had seen the corps ride through the gate while the crowds cheered. This sight was not uncommon in Trost. After all the shortest way to Shinganshina was through the southern gate of Trost district. But Eren had felt empowered by the procession. It would not be long until he would fight side by side with humanities heroes. Every child knew their names; such as Commander Erwin Smith, Corporal Levi and all the others.

Armin looked at him, his head tilted. “Most likely the same as here, right? Possibly more specialized training for recruits. After all they are the ones who’ll mostly encounter titans,” he considered.

On the thought of more training Eren rolled his eyes. Did they not have enough of that during the last years? If this were to continue, he would have his first grey hairs before he killed his first titan.

His friend must have recognized the discontent on his face, because he added: “But they don’t have many soldiers at the survey corps. I don’t think we’ll have to wait long to participate in expeditions.”

“I hope so,” Eren murmured, staring at the area below them, which the survey corps had passed through only this morning. 

He was aware Mikasa was displeased with his efforts to join the survey corps, although she did not say anything. No matter what she thought, Eren could look after himself. He had not asked any of his friends to join the survey corps with him that had been their decision. Nevertheless, he was glad for it.

They could hear a short yell and turned around. Sasha held the pitiful remains of the meat cradled to her chest as if it was a little bird she had to protect. Jean was standing before her, Eren could not see his face, but he could guess.

“Come on, Sasha. You’ll certainly get new meat, when you retake Wall Maria. You only have to wait a bit,” he said.

Before Mikasa or Armin could do anything to stop him, Eren was getting up. “I wouldn’t have thought that even you would sink low enough to report someone, horse-face. Let it go!” he demanded angrily and stomped towards his rival.

A low murmur started among the cadets in their vicinity and most of them turned away. They had already seen Eren against Jean so many times that it was boring. Especially since it often ended in a draw, since someone separated them.

Jean narrowed his eyes and looked behind Eren. By now even Eren knew what was up with that. Armin had explained it to him. Jean was weighting his chances in a fight or an argument with Eren against Mikasas resulting reaction. Eren had been equally surprised and disgusted upon finding out about his rivals crush on his sister. Most of the time he simply avoided to think about it.

Although it did come in handy on this day. If Jean continued Mikasa would definitely disapprove and they both knew it. Reluctantly Jean gave in and threw a derogative look towards Eren. “I am glad I don’t have to see you anymore starting tomorrow,” he said. “Probably even the best part of finishing up training. You can finally spend quality time with your titans!” And with these words he disappeared in the crowd.

Instead of saying “thank you”, Sasha used this opportunity to inhale the rest of the meat, before anyone could contest her claim. Eren nodded vaguely in her direction and was already starting back to his friends, when somebody knocked him down and he fell.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, Eren,” Krista instantly apologized. Eren took the hand she offered and let her help him up.

“No problem.”

She nodded. “I’m looking for Berthold, you wouldn’t happen to have seen him? He seemed terribly tense this morning and I wanted to share some of the meat to cheer him up a little,” she explained and pushed a blond lock behind her ear. “He’s probably still unsure which Division he wants to join.”

Eren thought about it. “No, now that you mention it, I haven’t seen him or Reiner at all today. Do you think they are alright?” he asked.

But before Krista could answer Ymir appeared behind her and put an arm around her. Only with some effort Eren could refrain from rolling his eyes. As if he would be stupid enough to try and flirt with Krista. Everybody in their Cadet Corps knew she and Ymir were as good as together. “Certainly not, my sweet Krista only wants to do something nice, before we’re all separated,” she remarked with a bright grin.

Eren raised his eyebrows in question but decided against commenting. Instead he simply nodded and returned to his friends. There was still a little time left until their final decisions.

 

The recruiting speech of the Survey Corps was a little underwhelming in Eren’s opinion. Since most of the ranking officers were on the 56th expedition in titan territory, there was a young woman named Siss filling in. She seemed determined but lacked rhetorical expertise.

She tried to show the heroic aspects of the fight against the titans nevertheless she seemed pretty insecure herself. She could probably count herself lucky that Eren had basically advertised on joining the Survey Corps for years.

Siss seemed surprised when more than one third of the cadets stayed on the yard after her speech. Eren looked at his friends standing beside him filled with pride. He let his gaze wander and realized most of the cadets that made the top ten stayed: only Annie, Jean and Marco had left.

Surprised Eren looked at Reiner and Berthold. He had not expected them to stay, but they were strong and capable soldiers and it could not hurt to have them at the survey corps.

Eren perceived everything that happened afterwards with total clarity. Even though more hours passed, and it was late before he lay in his new bed, he was not tired at all. Again and again he found that he grinned like an idiot. He was excited and nearly jittery. Finally, he had achieved his goal.

He was officially a part of the survey corps. He had his chance to fight titans, to avenge his family. And when they managed to take back Wall Maria, he might see the land behind the walls.

“Can you sleep?” asked a voice somewhere beneath him. Just like in the training camp most of the guys shared a dormitory. Eren slept on the top bunk above Armin.

“No,” he answered at the same time, as Nac said: “Shut up, Connie!” Eren could hear some rustling from underneath him.

“Don’t be like that,” someone murmured – probably Samuel.

“We should all sleep,” Reiner interjected rather loudly, and silence settled over the room. Eren admired his ability to lead people and get them to do what he wanted. In the future he would certainly be a great leader.

For a while he tried to follow the young soldiers’ advice, but as much as he tried to calm down, he did not manage to fall asleep. He watched as the light from the window wandered across the floor. What was the rest of the corps doing at the moment? They were probably travelling while the titans were not active. Maybe they had already arrived at his hometown.

Eren did not think often of Shinganshina. He did not feel homesick when he thought of his former home. He was well aware that he would never again be the young boy who had lived there. Instead he was angry.

Finally, he sat up and leaned against the wand. He could not even think of sleep, although he was aware that he would regret this in the morning. He should try hard to make a good first impression, but when the corps returned from expedition there was probably a kind of alarmed state anyway. Additionally, he had been the fifth best of the trainees. There was no reason to be worried. 

When he noticed movement from the corner of his eye he startled and jolted upwards, only to slam his head directly against the ceiling. “Wait, Eren, it’s me!”

“Armin?” Eren rubbed the hurting spot on his head and waited silently, whether he had woken anyone else up. But they either had very deep sleep or could at least fake it successfully.

Meanwhile Armin had sat down next to him and looked up at him apologetically. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up,” he whispered, filled with guilt.

“Hey, no problem. I guess you couldn’t sleep either?” asked Eren, trying hard to lower his voice.

Armin nodded. “I cannot believe that the training is really over” he explained and drew his legs to his chest. He rested his head on top of his knees and looked at Eren thoughtfully. His whole posture showed how tired he was.

“Exactly. And tomorrow we will do something new and different.” The grin was back on Eren’s face. “We are part of the Survey Corps, Armin! Finally!” he said excitedly.

The expression on Armin’s face brightened a little bit and he cautiously mirrored Eren.  For a while Eren kept observing him, while the moon moved across the sky outside. Before the light reached the next floorboard, his friend had fallen asleep.

Eren tried to lay him down in a comfortable position and climbed down into the other, now empty, bed. He closed his eyes and listened. It was silent, save for the breathing all around the room. That, he was used to. Since Mikasa had come to live with his family, a year before Wall Maria fell, he had not had a room for himself. The presence of his comrades had something calming.

From this new lower position, he could actually look out the window. He observed how the sky changed its colour and became brighter and brighter. The sunrise was quick, sudden, since it did not depend on the horizon, but on the sun rising above the wall.

He had not found sleep, but nevertheless Eren realized that he was not tired. The excitement from the evening before was still present and he could not wait to see what would come next. The knocking on the door made him jump and the others began to stir and wake up.

As expected, Eren was ready first and smiled widely at Armin. “Well, let’s go,” he said to his friend, while they walked to breakfast together.

Armin nodded. “Let’s go – towards the rest of our lives.”

 

All through breakfast there was a noise and atmosphere that was eerily similar to training. At the cadet’s tables there were loud conversations being held and jokes being told. But when he looked around Armin realized the somber mood in everyone else. 

The faces of the more experienced soldiers showed tautness and even fear. Most of the hall was empty, making their small group even more insignificant. He wondered whether the others did not notice or did not want to realize it. He sat next to Eren, who was even louder than usual. The marks beneath his eyes were a clear sign that he had not slept the night before.

He looked at Mikasa. She briefly nodded at him and Armin smiled weakly. They did not have much in common, but their constant worrying about Eren connected them. Especially know they would have to keep an eye on him, before he could do something inexcusable. Luckily Mikasa had the physical strength, were Armin’s argumentation failed. At several occasions in the past they had realized what a good team they made.

Armin was suddenly torn from his thoughts, when someone poked him in the side. At some point Reiner must have gotten up and left his usual place next to Armin, because Sasha had moved there and stared intently at Armin’s half-eaten bread. “Are you eating that?” she asked, without looking at him.

Silently he slipped her the food, which she immediately shoved into her mouth.

Meanwhile Armin continued looking around and found Reiner, who sat at the far end of the table, intently discussing with Berthold. Armin could not hear what they were talking about, due to the noise in the room, but the conversation seemed animated.

“Recruits!” a loud voice called, and silence fell over the room. Armin turned around in his seat to look at the man who had spoken. “I’m team leader Ness and for the next few weeks you’re going to be my concern, until you’re sorted into other divisions. For now, we will sort you due to your skills, to prepare for the return of the Corps.”

A few unhappy glances were shared under the cadets, but Armin was relieved. At least they would not expect any exceptional feats from the newbies. “For now, I’m asking all those of you who had top grades in 3D maneuvering exercises to step forward,” Ness continued and some of the cadets stood up. Mikasa, of course, Berthold, Connie, Sasha and two others, who had not managed to get into the top ten. They were escorted out of the room by Siss and Armin noticed Eren’s unrest. Mikasa had also not looked very happy at the prospect of leaving them behind.

“Alright, now those who have medical training,” he murmured and this time fewer people stood up. Armin rose and dragged Eren up with him. Doctor Jaeger had taught them some basics and after the fall of wall Maria they had sometimes helped to care for the sick. Besides them only Mina stood. “Wait outside, someone will come fetch you.”

They saluted, before they stepped outside. Even on the courtyard it was obvious that it would be a warm day. The heat was already burning and most of the other soldiers stood crowded in the shadows. The three recruits found a place where they would not stand directly in the sun, Eren leaned limply against the wall. “Was that necessary, Armin?” he grumbled. “I did not join the Survey Corps to do the same stuff I did at home or on the fields.”

Armin just looked at him calmly. “You joined to aid the efforts of the Survey Corps and I think you can do that by ensuring that the injured might be able to fight on another mission,” he explained and jumped when suddenly someone behind him laughed.

“Couldn’t have said it better myself,” said the young woman who had just joined them. She was barely taller than Armin and wore the Survey Corps uniform. The most striking feature about her was her red hair, which she had bound back with a scarf. She saluted and the recruits mirrored the gesture. “You’re the recruits from the 104th, then?”

Eren nodded. “Eren Jaeger, ma’am.”

“Armin Alert.”

“Mina Carolina.”

She nodded at smiled kindly. “You may call me Doctor Winter.” Then she turned towards Armin and looked somewhat appreciative. “That was a good speech, recruit Alert. But now come, I’ll show you the hospital. We’ll have our hands full in no time.”

While they walked the questioned them about their medical training, what they knew and where they had learned it. She would either nod approvingly or shake her head, when they said something that was wrong. She showed them around the hospital quickly. “There were about 80 soldiers that sat out, so we should be prepared for around 50 injured. I’ll need all the helping hands I can get. And as soon as they return it’s going the be absolute chaos. Alert, Jaeger, I think you know enough to deal with most injuries yourselves but come to me immediately if something seems wrong. Carolina, you’ll assist me. I’ll expect you to be ready as soon as they open the gate, understood?”

Everyone nodded and their superior nodded. “Alright, we have most bandages sterilized already, I showed you were the medicine is, you get free reign over those. Nobody else is allowed to take these.” She paused. “You’ll have to care for some seriously injured patients. Stay positive, but don’t give anyone false hope. I know they are saving on pain relievers in civilian hospitals, but we get to be more generous. Just don’t overdo it.” They nodded thoughtfully. “That should be all. Until we get started, please roll up the last bandages.”

This task was easy, and Armin was relieved about that. He just had to repeat the same motions over and over again. He did not look forward to having to care for seriously injured soldiers without help or guidance, but if Doctor Winter was truly the only one with medical training at the Survey Corps than she really needed all the help she could get.

The next hours stretched out into an eternity, probably due to his ever-growing nerves. Eren had grown unusually silent and not even Mina seemed to be in the mood for light conversation.

Around noon another recruit brought them some food, which they were grateful for. The heat of the day had not yet arrived in the hospital, a long hall where some sections were secluded with white fabric but sitting near the windows, they felt it.

The doctor checked in on them regularly, but they spend the rest of the time alone.

When the bells finally announced the opening of the gates Armin was at least relieved that their waiting would come to an end.


End file.
